Única excepción
by Mehmehmehmeh
Summary: AU moderno/Escuela secundaria. "Tienes la vida perfecta, Anna. Familia perfecta, novio perfecto, buenas notas, ¡La señorita popularidad y capitana del equipo de porristas! ¡Puedes tener todo lo que quieras!" Eso era lo que todos pensaban, y era verdad. Pero Anna quería a una persona que nunca podría tener, alguien que le odiaba. Había una excepción. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Les presento este nuevo proyecto que tengo, es una nueva traducción. El fic original pertenece a HeartxOfxGold, quien me dio permiso para traducirlo y compartir con ustedes esta montaña rusa de emociones. Como su nombre lo indica, ella tiene un corazón de oro, así que sean buenos y si sus fuerzas de voluntad lo permiten, pasen por su fic para agradecerle, darle a favoritos y en lo posible, dejar un review._

_Pasando a un punto importante en esto, __Elsa y Anna no tienen relación sanguínea. Y _como habrán notado (en caso de que hayan leído la reseña) es un universo alternativo con temática escolar. Por favor denle una oportunidad, esto van in crescendo y si bien el fic aún no está terminado, es prometedor. A mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho, y bueno, se los recomiendo. E_n fin, no los demoro más, ¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**  
_

_"Ahora niños, siéntese, siéntense." Dijo una mujer joven, parada en el frente del salón de clases mientras veinticuatro pares de ojos observaban a la profesora y todos se quedaban quietos._

_"Buenos días clase." Dijo la mujer joven mientras el resto de los estudiantes animados y felices respondían._

_"¡Buenos días, señorita Ashley!" Los pequeños chicos de quinto grado alzaron la vista hacia su profesora con orgullo. La veían como un modelo a seguir porque ella los trataba con respeto y de manera igualitaria, distinta a los otros profesores en la escuela primaria de Arendelle._

_"¡Bien, clase! Hoy tenemos a una estudiante nueva que vino desde la costa Este. ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda eso?" Preguntó la señorita Ashley a la clase, mientras una pequeña mano se alzó en la fila de en medio de la sala, seguida por la voz de una pequeña niña. "¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!"_

_"¿Si, Anna?" La señorita Ashley le preguntó a la pequeña niña. La pequeña niña a la que toda la escuela conocía, y probablemente toda la ciudad también. Ella era la "Señorita Popularidad" de la escuela, y probablemente lo continuará siendo en su adolescencia. Ella simplemente era demasiado ía unos ojos verde azuladobrillantes y un cabello rubio fresaordenado en dos cortas yholgadas colas de caballo al igual que una piel bronceada. Ella usaba una camiseta verde claro y unos pantaloncillos azules. La pequeña niña sonrióampliamente cuando contestó._

_"¡Eso está del otro lado del país! ¡Donde Nueva York y Florida están!" Anna le respondió a la profesora._

_"Eso es correcto, Anna. Ahora, ella es nueva aquí y es un poco tímida, así que no sean chicos malos, porque..." La señorita Ashley comenzó la frase, pero la clase entera la termino._

_"Los chicos malos son bravucones, y los bravucones nos lastiman" Dijeron los chicos y la señorita Ashley le sonrió a la clase._

_"¡Eso es correcto! Ahora, aquí esta su nueva compañera, Elsa Parker." Dijo la señorita Ashley. Una pequeña niña se mostró cuando la profesora se movió hacia un costado. Su cabello era era rubio platinado, amarrado en una corta trenza que descansaba en su espalda, piel pálida, pero no era del tipo pálido malo, como el de los vampiros, sino del buen tipo. Sus ojos eran de un azul hielo un poco oscuro. Su atuendo era un vestido azul simple que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Ella miró a toda la clase con un rostro asustado, probablemente a causa de los nervios del primer día, y a que ella era definitivamente tímida._

_Anna miró a la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Una nueva compañera! ¡Eso significa una nueva familia en esta ciudad y otras personas que conocer! Pero entonces, Anna sintió un suave golpecito en su hombro proveniente del asiento de atrás. Giró en su asiento y vio a su amigo, Hans, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Hans era un niño, siempre vestido con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta blanca y con pantaloncillos cortos de color azul. Su cabello era café, y había empezado a crecer hacia arriba y hacia afuera, dejándole unas pequeñas patillas._

_"Te reto a ir y 'accidentalmente' botarla cuando ella camine hacia el asiento vacío de la última fila." Hans soltó una risita. Anna frunció el ceño antes de decir._

_"Pero eso no sería agradable."_

_"¡Vamos, Anna! Después de todo, tu dijiste que no eras un'pancito de Dios', ¿Verdad? Al menos intenta hacer esto una vez y pruébame que esto equivocado, que tu puedes romper una regla y ser malvada." Hans declaró con simpleza mientras Anna se sentaba allí y se debatía entre hacerlo y no hacerlo. Solo era UNA cosa mala, ¿Verdad? ¡No es la gran cosa!_

_"Muy bien clase, ¡Saquen sus cuadernos y prepárense para resolver algunos divertidos problemas matemáticos! Elsa, puedes sentarte en cualquier puesto desocupado." Dijo la señorita Ashley, dándole a Elsa una sonrisa amigable. Elsa miró al salón de clases para ver un asiento vacío al fondo del lugar, en la fila del fondo desde donde la chica llamada Anna le había contestado a la señorita Ashley. Y entonces, Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia ese asiento._

_Anna se dio cuenta de que Elsa había comenzado a caminar hacia su dirección, y desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a Elsa. Tan pronto como vio a Elsa a unos pies de distancia de ella, Anna sacó su pequeño pie, causando que Elsa se tropezase y cayera de rostro al piso. Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en el salón que duró tres segundos. De repente, todos comenzaron a reírse de Elsa, apuntándola y llamándola 'torpe' o 'tonta Elsa'. Elsa se paró de inmediato, y mientras intentaba continuar con su viaje al fondo del salón, el pie de Anna se movió otra vez, haciendo que Elsa cayera de rostro al piso... Una vez más._

_Esta vez, la clase duplicó su bullicio, riéndose tan fuerte que los rostros de todos se pusieron rojos. Bueno, casi todos. Elsa se levantó y frunció el ceño, la tristeza nublaba sus ojos cuando vio a la culpable que le había hecho una zancadilla, quien había estado riendo tanto que sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Elsa bajó la vista y continuó rápidamente su viaje hasta su asiento, no queriendo ver la cara de nadie, no queriendo que nadie viese la suya._

_La señorita Ashley se volteó y vio cómo todo sucedió, desde Anna haciéndole una zancadilla a Elsa la primera vez, y la segunda vez con Elsa corriendo hacia su asiento, viendo su expresión facial decaer. La señorita Ashley vio a Anna con una mirada severa._

_"¡Anna Arendelle! Te quedarás castigada después de clase." Dijo la señorita Ashley, y hubieron "Ooo's" por todo el salón. Anna frunció un poco el ceño y se hundió en su asiento. La señorita Ashley dejó salir un suspiro antes de hablarle a la clase._

_"Así que, vamos a continuar con nuestra lección, ¿De acuerdo?" Y la señorita Ashley comenzó a anotar los problemas en el pizarrón. Una vez que Elsa llegó a su asiento en el fondo, se sentó y miró a su alrededor para ver a sus compañeros burlándose en voz baja, riendo disimuladamente y apuntando hacia ella, llamándola torpe. La cara de Elsa decayó y sintió como si quisiese llorar. El primer día en una escuela nueva y ya había tenido un mal rato. Elsa iba a bajar su cabeza y solo intentar ahogar los sonidos a la distancia cuando una mano tocó su hombro derecho. Ella miró hacia su costado para ver a un pequeño chico, de ojos marrones-pardos con pequeños, pero un poco notorios músculos en sus brazos y piernas. Tenía un largo y desgreñado cabello rubio y una sonrisa que irradiaba amistad, usaba unos pantalones a cuadros negros y una camiseta azul._

_"¡Hey! Mi nombre es Kristoff. Pienso que lo que hizo Anna por allá no mola, para nada." dijo Kristoff, y Elsa asintió._

_"Mi nombre es Elsa."_

_"¡Hola Elsa! Oh y mi amigo desde la guardería que está frente a mi se llama Olaf." Dijo Kristoff, golpeando al chico en el hombro. Olaf se volteó y agitó su mano hacia Elsa, dándole una sonrisa._

_"¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf! ¡Y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!" El chico dijo con una sonrisa y Elsa rió para sí misma. Olaf tenía una altura similar a Kristoff, y tenía un poco de músculos también. Su cabello era café oscuro, estaba caído y un poco desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un café mocca, y usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos de color blanco y una camiseta azul claro._

_"Minombre es Elsa." Elsa le respondió a Olaf antes de que él sonriera y asintiera con su cabeza._

_"¡Pienso que deberías unírtenos a Olaf y a mi a la hora de almuerzo! De hecho, ¡Seamos amigos!" Kristoff sonrió._

_"¡Podemos ser los mejores colegas! ¡Podemos comer nuestro almuerzo juntos y hablarnos todos los días! ¡Podemos intercambiar nuestros números de teléfono y pasar el rato en nuestras casas también!" Añadió Olaf. Elsa les sonrió a ambos, su día iba mejorando. Ella sintió que podía confiar en esos dos chicos que tenían un corazón puro, y que siempre podría hacerlo. Elsa asintió aceptando ambas propuestas y Olaf chilló, literalmente. Esto provocó que la señorita Ashley se voltease y le dijese a Olaf que estuviera quieto, consiguiendo que Olaf se hundiese en su asiento con un pequeño sonrojo._

_Elsa miró entre Olaf y Kristoff, sabiendo que una buena amistad podría florecer entre ellos tres._

**~~~Seis años después~~~**

Los brillantes dígitos rojos del reloj mostraban las 6:00 A.M. Elsa perezosamente se dio vuelta y estrelló su mano contra el reloj, para detener el molesto ruido que venía de él. ¿De verdad tenía que ir al primer día de escuela? Mierda, ha pasado por dos años de esa maldita vida de estudiante de secundaria y ya estaba asqueada de eso. Una parte de ella decía 'Levanta tu pobre trasero, el primer día son solo planes de estudio y conocer a los profesores.' y luego, otra parte que le decía 'Solo duerme, a nadie le importará un carajo dónde estás.' Pero, Elsa sabía que tenía que levantar a sus dos idiotas. Así que tiró las sábanas de su cama y deslizó su pie al lado derecho de su blanca cama matrimonial. Maldita sea, el sol a penas había comenzado a salir.

Elsa maduró bastante bien. Su cabello ahora era largo, suave y rubio platinado. Sus curvas y su altura también aumentaron, especialmente su altura, era más alta de lo que esperaba. Elsa se desarrolló de esa figura dulce e infantil a una más madura. Sin embargo, Kristoff y Olaf eran diez centímetros más altos que ella, ambos tenían la misma altura. Ellos también maduraron bien, desarrollaron músculos en sus brazos y piernas. No ese tipo de músculo que es poco atractivo, sino del tipo guapo. Kristoff aún tenía el cabello rubio y desgreñado, pero sus mejillas de bebé y rasgos faciales se volvieron más maduros. Olaf podía poner gel a su cabello para hacer pequeños picos pardos, y eso se le veía bastante bien. Él también desarrolló sus características infantiles en algo más maduro.

Elsa se puso de pie, y en el momento en el que se impulsó para dar un paso, chocó contra algo duro. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver una desordenada y desgreñada cabellera rubia en el piso, el adolescente usaba solo unos boxers con copos de nieve, y una camiseta blanca. Elsa rodó sus ojos a su mejor amigo antes de caminar sobre él y dirigirse a la puerta del baño, solo para que su pie golpeara algo otra vez. Ella miró hacia abajo para ahora ver un desastre de cabellos pardos, y a un chico usando unos boxers de Pikachu, junto a una camiseta blanca.

'Tienes que estar bromeando.' Pensó Elsa, pasando por encima de su otro mejor amigo para dirigirse al baño para buscar dos baldes de agua. Ella ya los conocía demasiado bien. Una vez que los despiertas, ellos volverán a dormir. Elsa volvió con dos baldes de agua antes de lanzar uno al desastre de cabellos rubios, y el segundo al desastre de cabellos pardos. Ambos chicos se exaltaron, con ojos bien despiertos, mirando de derecha a izquierda y luego hacia arriba, directamente a Elsa.

"¿De verdad, Elsa?" Kristoff gruñó, sacudiendo el agua de su cabello.

"Solo mantengo las tradiciones del primer día de clases." Elsa replicó. Olaf solo rodó sus ojos antes de levantarse e ir a su propio gavinete que tenía en la habitación de Elsa. Elsa tenía una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos, con dos habitaciones principales y baños conectados, así como tres dormitorios grandes regulares y una lavandería. Ella tenía otros dos baños grandes, sin incluir a los que estaban conectados con las habitaciones principales. Tenía una cocina gigante con hornos y una pequeña isla en la mitad de ésta con tres sillas. En la mesa cabían Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf, y aún así sobraba un montón de espacio. Conectada a ella estaba la sala de estar, que tenía un sofá de dos plazas a la derecha, un gran sofá de cuero en medio y un pequeño sillón puff a la izquierda. También había una mesa para beber café hecha de mármol, y una TV LED/HD de 50 pulgadas, de pantalla plana en la cual también podías ver cosas en 3D. Elsa probablemente vivía en algo cercano a una mansión o algo así.

La habitación de Elsa era de 20x30. Era dueña de una cama matrimonial blanca, de la más alta calidad y cinco de sus cojines de alta calidad estaban justo en medio de su habitación. Su ropero estaba lleno de ropa, y estaba posicionado al lado derecho de su cuarto. La puerta de la habitación de Elsa estaba al mismo lado que el ropero. Elsa también tenía una pequeña mesita de noche con una lámpara y tal. Al otro lado de la mesita de noche tenía una mini-nevera, llena con aperitivos y refrescos. Frente a la cama de Elsa había una TV Samsung HD de cuarenta pulgadas, pantalla plana, y justo bajo ésta habían una Xbox y una Wii, que tomaron prestadas de la sala de estar. La puerta del baño privado estaba en la esquina izquierda de la habitación. También había un amplio escritorio negro a la esquina opuesta. Una silla con ruedas negra estaba allí, y había dos ordenadores portátiles en el escritorio, también habían cosas como fichas, documentos y juegos. Junto a la mesa había dos grandes gavetas en las que Olaf y Kristoff decidieron colocar su ropa.

Elsa parecía ser rica por el lugar en el que vivía, pero eso era porque sus padres trabajaban constantemente, 24/7 viajando por todo el mundo para atender sus negocios, reuniones y proveer el techo sobre la cabeza de Elsa. En realidad ella no pedía mucho a sus padres, pero ellos siempre le insistían que comprara cosas, lo que fue el por qué le dieron a Elsa su propia cuenta bancaria y tarjeta de crédito, cargando una buena suma de dinero a su cuenta bancaria cada mes.

Cuando los padres de Elsa comenzaron a no volver a casa con la frecuencia que lo hacían antes (cerca del tiempo en el que Elsa iba en séptimo grado) fue cuando Kristoff y Olaf venían todo el tiempo, y se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Elsa. Con el tiempo, los padres de Elsa acordaron que a Kristoff y Olaf se les permitiría quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, no queriendo dejar a Elsa sola en casa por su cuenta. Así que Kristoff y Olaf lo hablaron con sus padres, ya que a ellos les permitían hacer lo que quisieran, entendiendo que ellos querían ser buenos amigos y estar allí para Elsa. Pero, por alguna razón, a Olaf y a Kristoff les gustaba dormir en el piso de la habitación de Elsa. Era particularmente extraño considerando que que habían otras tres grandes habitaciones para invitados en la casa.

"Olaf, ¿Ni siquiera intentarás volver a dormir?" Dijo Kristoff con pereza, mientras observaba a Olaf tomar unos jeans largos y una camiseta negra de su gaveta. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Prefiero despertarme ahora antes que despertarme después, cansado y enojado. Además, la persona que llega a desayunar primero, puede comer todo lo que quiera." Bromeó Olaf mientras caminaba al baño privado para cambiarse.

"Bien, será mejor que te levantes y te prepares. Yo iré a cambiarme y prepararé algo para el desayuno. Tú nos llevarás a clases." Señaló Elsa mientras tomaba la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior, una blusa azul simple y unos shorts de mezclilla. Ella salió de la habitación y Kristoff simplemente gruñó antes de levantarse y prepararse para la clase.

* * *

"Aún no entiendo cuál es tu problema, Punzel." Declaró Anna. Ella ya había crecido. Su cabello era largo, de color rubio fresa y alcanzaba a sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su cuerpo se hizo más curvilíneo, y ya no tenía esas mejillas de bebé. Para su primer día de clases, estaba usando un vestido veraniego. Rapunzel era su mejor amiga, ella tenía el cabello corto, de color café y sus ojos eran verdes. Su altura era similar a la de Anna, y usaba un vestido rosa simple. Rapunzel entró al Mercedes plateado último modelo de Anna y rodó sus ojos.

"Anna, lo siento por no conseguir todo lo que quiero debido a que mi padre es el dueño de la famosa compañía Arendelle Records, y de prácticamente, toda la ciudad." Murmuró Rapunzel, cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras Anna dejaba salir un suspiro. Ella no podía tenerlo todo.

"Todo lo que he oído de ti es que Flynn te habló sobre lo probablemente horrible que sería el primer día de clases." Dijo Anna, mientras continuaba manejando por la carretera en la que estaba antes de pasar a buscar a su amiga.

"¡Exacto! ¡Cuando en más de la mitad de nuestras clases estaremos juntos!" Exclamó Rapunzel.

"¿Él siquiera sabe que la mitad de sus clases estará contigo? " Cuestionó Anna, mirando a Rapunzel por un momento, quien mordió su labio y respondió.

"Bueno... La verdad no."

"Entonces, él piensa que será un mal día porque no sabe quién más estará en sus clases. Tan simple como eso." Respondió Anna, girando hacia el instituto. Rapunzel dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

La vieja camioneta de Kristoff finalmente se estacionó en el estacionamiento de estudiantes. Allí estaban, en la escuela secundaria Arendelle, su tercer año allí. Olaf y Kristoff se bajaron de los asientos delanteros, mientras Elsa se bajó del asiento trasero.

"Elsa, eres dueña de un maldito Audi. No entiendo por qué no podemos manejar esa hermosura para venir a clases, o al menos sacarle provecho al nuevo Camry de Olaf." Murmuró Kristoff, balanceando su bolso azul oscuro sobre su hombro, mientras lucía sus shorts azules y su camiseta blanca.

"Porque esta vieja camioneta conserva muchos recuerdos." Elsa sonrió.

"Elsa, en esta oportunidad estoy de acuerdo con Kristoff. Lo siento." Dijo Olaf, y Elsa les frunció el ceño a ambos.

"Entonces chicos, ¿A qué hora quieren que nos reunamos acá?" Elsa preguntó, mientras los dos chicos se encogían de hombros.

"El entrenador nunca nos dice a qué hora terminará la práctica así que, ¿Te llamamos?" Dijo Kristoff, y Elsa asintió con su cabeza. Kristoff y Olaf eran mejores amigos desde la guardería. Compartían el mismo interés hacia el baloncesto. Ambos estaban en el equipo de baloncesto universitario desde que eran estudiantes de primer año, y ahora eran co-capitanes del equipo. Ambos eran bastante populares en la escuela a diferencia de Elsa. Aunque, a pesar de su popularidad, ellos siempre salían con Elsa y siempre la escogían a ella por sobre cualquier otra persona incluso cuando otros intentaban pasar el rato y hacer planes con ellos, lo cual Elsa pensaba que era muy dulce.

"Bueno, mis dos dulzuras de amigos, ¿A la escuela?" Dijo Olaf ofreciendo uno de sus brazos. Elsa sonrió y entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el de Olaf, mientras Kristoff le ofrecía también uno de sus brazos el cual Elsa enlazó con su otro brazo. Oh, tradiciones de primer día. Entonces, ellos caminaron hacia la escuela, preparándose una vez más para el primer día.

* * *

Anna y Rapunzel llegaron al pasillo y a la entrada principal de la escuela. Todos el mundo reconoció y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Anna. Ella, siendo tan amigable como ella misma, les respondió. Anna era literalmente la 'señorita popularidad' de la escuela. Todos la conocían y todos querían hacerse amigos de ella, por su naturaleza optimista, por su actitud amistosa y por su personalidad burbujeante. No era solo porque el padre de Anna fuera el dueño de Arendelle Records, sino que Anna era demasiado buena con todos. La gente veía la vida de Anna como la vida perfecta. Tenía a la familia perfecta que la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, era saludable y podía tener todo lo que quisiera, tenía buenas notas, era la capitana del equipo de porristas y tenía al novio perfecto, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Hans. Si, es correcto. ¿Quién pensaría que Anna y Hans podrían estar en una relación? Anna sabía que la gente pensaba que ella tenía una vida perfecta, obteniendo todo lo que ella quisiera, y era verdad. Anna podía conseguir un montón de cosas si ella así lo quería. Rapunzel caminaba con Anna hacia su casillero, donde justo estaba Hans esperándola con un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Daww, ¿No es dulce tu novio?" Rapunzel chilló mientras Anna rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Ella se acercó a su casillero y Hans le sonrió, le saludó y le entregó el ramo de rosas.

"Hola nena." Dijo Hans, tirando de Anna para darle un beso en los labios, el cual Anna correspondió por un segundo antes de apartarlo.

"Buenos días." Ella sonrió. Rapunzel permaneció de pie a un lado y observaba a los estudiantes pasar, quienes le saludaban de vez en cuando. Rapunzel les sonreía y les devolvía el saludo. Ella también estaba en el equipo de porristas, pero en vez de ser co-capitana con Anna, era su mano derecha.

"Bien... Hoy tengo práctica de fútbol y sé que tú tienes práctica de porrismo así que—" Hans fue interrumpido.

"Nah, las prácticas de porrismo no empiezan hasta el próximo mes. Primero tenemos que reclutar chicas y todo eso. No somos como los de baloncesto o fútbol que ya hicieron su reclutamiento durante el verano." Anna sonrió y Hans asintió antes de continuar.

"Entonces, me estaba preguntando si tu querías... ¿Salir y pasar el rato después de mi práctica?, ¿Tal vez ir a ver una película?" Preguntó Hans.

"Me encantaría." Anna sonrió y Hans le dio una sonrisa pícara antes de besarle en la mejilla.

"Entonces, ¡Te veo más tarde!" Dijo Hans antes de voltearse y alejarse. Justo cuando hizo eso, tres personas pasaron por la puerta principal, con sus brazos entrelazados y todos solo les observaron. Las chicas chillaban por los chicos de los costados.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Son los capitanes del equipo de baloncesto!" Chilló la primera chica.

"¡Lo sé! Ugh, ellos se ponen más guapos cada año." Chilló la segunda chica.

"Oh mira esto Anna. Son baloncesto y la chica viniendo por las 6 en punto." Dijo Rapunzel y Anna observó a Elsa y a Olaf reír por un chiste que Kristoff dijo. 'Esa risa, sin embargo.' pensó Anna.

Los del equipo de fútbol y los del equipo de baloncesto se tienen un odio entrañable desde el sexto grado, o más bien, es entre Hans y Kristoff. Todo comenzó cuando Hans empujó a Elsa en el barro y la tierra en sexto grado en frente de todos, frente a Anna, quien se rió de ella. Solo digamos que Hans terminó con un ojo morado y un brazo roto, y que se ganó un nuevo enemigo, Kristoff. Anna observó a los tres pasar por el pasillo. Elsa de verdad había crecido, había madurado, lucía más... Hermosa a medida que avanzaba en la secundaria. Ahora, ahí estaba ella, teniendo a Kristoff y a Olaf en sus brazos, dos de los chicos más guapos de la secundaria.

"Dios, aveces me pregunto si esa chica Elsa está saliendo con Kristoff o con Olaf." Gruñó Rapunzel y Anna le encaró con una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que está saliendo con alguno de ellos?"

"¿No lo ves? Ellos siempre están a su lado, el uno o el otro, o usualmente ambos. Ellos son tan sobre-protectores con ella. ¿Por qué crees que ningún chico le pide salir a Elsa, fuera del hecho de que hay chicas más guapas que ella?" Rapunzel dijo con simpleza, y Anna frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada para ver cómo Kristoff puso su brazo sobre el hombro derecho de Elsa, jugando con esa holgada trenza que se hizo.

Y volviendo al pensamiento popular de que todos pensaban que Anna tenía una vida perfecta. Un novio perfecto, una familia perfecta, un futuro perfecto. Anna pensaba que podía tenerlo todo en la vida, y si alguna vez le faltaba algo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo. Pero había una cosa que ella no podía conseguir en absoluto. La única cosa que ella quería con desesperación, era aquello que ella no podía tener.

La campana sonó, señalando el primer periodo y Anna cerró su casillero antes de mirar a Rapunzel.

"¿Hora de enfrentarse a las matemáticas?" Preguntó Anna, y Rapunzel asintió antes de entrelazar sus brazos con el de Anna. Ella continuó caminando con Rapunzel a su lado, recordando de repente lo que ella le había dicho antes en el auto.

'Anna, puedes tener todo lo que quieras.'

"Pero no puedo tenerla a ella." Murmuró Anna y Rapunzel le miró.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Oh nada… Nada." Respondió Anna con rapidez. Punzel le observó con una mirada confusa, antes encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando hacia su primera clase.

* * *

_*Cualquier problema, detalle, o algo que les haga ruido háganmelo saber, estoy aquí para mejorar, y aveces se me pasan algunos detalles._


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas... He vuelto, y les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron review, a los que siguen la historia y a los que la dejaron en favoritos... Gracias, gracias enooormes. Si pudiese les repartiría galletitas a todos para que tengan un tentempié mientras leen, pero no puedo porque no sé prepararlas y tampoco sé dónde viven, así que por ahora solo les dejo mis agradecimientos, y la promesa de que volveré a actualizar pronto. ¡Promesa de castor!_

_Antes de pasar a la lectura, quería dedicar la traducción de este capítulo a alguien importante en mi corta "carrera" como traductora... Esta va por ti **Hinata-Tsuki,** eres una delicia de persona, me alegras la vida entera con tus review-testamentos, y no sé, como dije en el otro proyecto, los reviews me dan energía, aunque los tuyos son como dosis directas a la vena flhkasjdgfksadklhjfsd, heh. En fin, si mis investigadores no me mienten, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿No? ¿Son 18 ya? Heh, si es así, pásalo genial, disfruta tu día, y desde acá te mando un abrazo bien apretado, de esos que rompen costillas. Quiero que sepas que te tengo cariño, y que te deseo lo mejoooooor para este día, ojalá encuentres dinero en la calle, te regalen algo bonito y que puedas pasar el rato con las personas que quieres, eso es lo importante. Y en caso de que no sea tu cumpleaños, pues celebremos tu no-cumpleaños, qué mas da, hay que celebrar un día más de triunfos, un día más de imaginación, un día más de vida. Fdjfskhjdf no soy buena con las felicitaciones, pero creo que ya dije todo lo que quería decir, así que mejor te dejo leer, heh._

_*El fic original pertenece a **HeartxOfxGold**, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso, obviamente.*_

* * *

___Única Excepción - Capítulo 2_

___La Elsa de sexto grado caminaba hacia la cafetería, su bolso azul Jansport colgaba sobre su hombro derecho y su cabello rubio platinado atado en una trenza, fue acomodada a su lado izquierdo, alargándose un poco más de como estaba antes. Elsa no iba a ver a Kristoff y a Olaf hoy, ambos iban a ir a una reunión a la hora de almuerzo. Así que Elsa decidió ir sola a su lugar secreto y enviarles mensajes desde allí. Después del primer día, cuando Elsa llegó a la ciudad, Ella, Olaf y Kristoff estaban muy unidos. Cuando dos de ellos estaban en una pelea, el tercero podría hacer de intermediario (Quien usualmente era Elsa). Elsa iba a enviarle un mensaje a Kristoff, aún caminando con su bolso balanceándose en su hombro cuando su móvil vibró. Ella miró la pantalla para ver que era Kristoff y sonrió._

_"__¡____Hey!" ____Respondió Elsa alegremente._

_"____Hey Els. Olaf ____y yo terminamos nuestra reunión con el entrenador." Respondió Kristoff y hubo un poco de ruido en el fondo._

_"____Oh, ____eso fue rápido____."_

_"__¡Sip____! ____El entrenador solo quería aclarar su estilo de prácticas. También destacó que éramos solo novatos, así que no esperaba mucho por ahora. Aún así, espera que mejoremos mucho y que seamos capaces de estar preparados para la escuela secundaria.____"_

_"____Mmmm ____eso es bueno____." ____Elsa escuchó caer un par de libros y un "¡Oops!" de Olaf en el fondo. Ella rió._

_"____Hey, ____Así que, ¿Te quieres reunir con nosotros en nuestro lugar de almuerzo____?"_

_"____Uh ____cla—____" Elsa ____impactó con el poste____, ____su hombro se dio un duro golpe el cual probablemente le dejará un moretón. Elsa se quejó, dejando caer su teléfono. Alzó la vista para ver a Hans y a su banda allí, ____sonriéndole. _

_"____Oh ____bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí____? ____¿La pobre y pequeña Elsa sin sus dos novios?" Hans rió entre dientes, y Elsa frunció el ceño._

_"__¿Qué quieres de mi, Hans____?" ____Gruñó Elsa y Hans la empujó al piso, provocándole una rodilla raspada y que su bolso se cayera de su hombro. Carcajadas estallaron en su grupo. Hans tomó el bolso de Elsa y escarbó dentro hasta sacar una bolsa de papel café, llena de comida._

_"__Gracias por la comida, Elsa____." ____Hans rió____, ____mirando su nuevo almuerzo._

_"__¡____Hey! ____¡Esa es mi comida____! ____¡No tienes el derecho de tomarla! ¿Dónde está tu propio almuerzo? "Gruñó Elsa y Hans solo rodó sus ojos._

_"Le dí el mío a Anna ya que ella olvidó el suyo. Estoy hambriento así que..." Dijo Hans, haciéndole un gesto a Anna, y Elsa la miró. Ella era la chica que le hizo una zancadilla la primera vez que vino a la ciudad. Ella era la tan llamada inocente, tierna y de gran corazón, pero para Elsa, ella estaba lejos de eso. Incluso desde su primer encuentro, Anna siempre estuvo al lado de Hans, quien constantemente intimidaba a Elsa._

_"__Ahora hazme un favor y lárgate."____Dijo ____Hans ____antes de golpear a Elsa justo en el estómago. Elsa hizo una mueca de dolor, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas llegar a sus ojos. Todos se rieron de Elsa. Ella miró a Anna. Quería ver si ella se alzaría por ella. Ella quería saber si apoyaría ese tipo de crueldad, probándole a Elsa que ella era la chica de gran corazón de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Pero sin embargo, Anna solo rió junto a los demás, y Elsa frunció el ceño. Ella oyó a Hans y a su pandilla pasar de ella en dirección a la cafetería._

___Elsa ____se quedó allí, gimoteando y apretando su estómago. Sintió cuatro brazos sobre ella. Un par pasó por ambos lados de su cintura mientras los otros dos le tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron lentamente. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió al ver que eran Kristoff y Olaf, ayudándole a levantarse._

_"__Que suerte que te llamé, ¿No?____" ____Bromeó Kristoff y Elsa ahogó una pequeña risita. Olaf frunció el ceño ante el gran moretón que comenzaba a mostrarse en el brazo izquierdo de Elsa._

_"Vamos a llevarle a la enfermería, pequeña señorita." Dijo Olaf, dándole a Elsa una cálida sonrisa._

___Elsa ____siempre podía contar con sus chicos. Ellos siempre estarían allí para ella. Dio por vencida su esperanza en Anna, y eventualmente, pensaba que no era nadie de quién debiese preocuparse o prestar atención. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora eran sus dos chicos._

* * *

Elsa se sentó en su mesa de laboratorio de química con Kristoff a su derecha y Olaf a su izquierda. El profesor estaba en el pizarrón, escribiendo notas y dictando la clase. Elsa, con su cuaderno abierto, copió las notas palabra por palabra. Kristoff y Olaf las copiarían, pero no escucharían ni disfrutarían la clase. Ellos simplemente se sentarían y observarían sus puntos más destacados en el baloncesto o se mensajearían a pesar de estar a un asiento de distancia el uno del otro.

"¡Psssst! ¡Elsa!" Susurró Kristoff y Olaf negó con la cabeza.

"¡Así no es como se dice! ¡Psssssssssssst! ¡Elsa!" Dijo Olaf de su lado izquierdo. Elsa rodó sus ojos a ellos antes de tratar concentrarse en la lectura otra vez.

"¡Pssssst! ¡Elsa!" Kristoff le dio un suave golpecito a Elsa en su hombro derecho.

"¡Psssst! ¡Elsa!" Olaf tiró suavemente de la trenza de Elsa.

"¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Kristoff? ¿O tal vez quieras darnos algunos ejemplos de los ejercicios, Olaf?" Dijo el profesor, escuchando los susurros de ellos y todos los ojos estaban centrados en su mesa. Elsa se rió en voz baja y miró entre Kristoff y Olaf. Olaf se hundió lentamente en su asiento y negó con la cabeza mientras Kristoff rodó sus ojos y dijo sin rodeos.

"¡Si, señor! ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a mezclar esas cosas? Estoy más aburrido que la mierda." El profesor le miró con una expresión irritada.

"¡Cuide su lenguaje! Y estoy pasando los requisitos y resultados teóricos de este experimento. Así que en realidad sería ideal si escuchara esto." Dijo el profesor con un bufido. Se dio la vuelta y continuó escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón.

"¡Psssst, Elsa!" Dijo Kristoff y Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro. Si ellos siguen con esto, al final obtendrían un castigo, lo cual Elsa no quería que pasara. Así que ella volteó su cabeza a la derecha y encaró a Kristoff, con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Ella susurró y Kristoff sonrió.

"¡Vamos al cine esta noche! ¡Deberíamos ir a ver esa película de acción que queríamos!" Elsa solo se limitó a suspirar a Kristoff. Si eso haría que él y Olaf se callaran...

"¡Está bien! Ahora, por favor, ambos háganme un favor y pongan atención. No quiero empezar con este experimento y tenerlos a ambos metiendo la pata." Elsa se volteó hacia Olaf, haciéndole saber que eso iba para él también. Kristoff y Olaf asintieron, satisfechos de la respuesta que consiguieron de Elsa. Entonces, ellos intentaron poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo el profesor.

* * *

Anna se sentó al fondo de la clase en matemáticas. Ella de verdad no estaba interesada. Después de todo, los primeros días eran solo sobre los planes de estudio, ¿No? Tal vez exceptuando al loco Señor Buzner, que ya entró en experimentos, notas y cosas locas. Anna estaba en las nubes, mirando sus planes de estudio y simulando poner atención. Ella estaba pensando sobre su vida, pensando en su ya tercer año en la secundaria. Maldición, estaba envejeciendo. Pensó en su familia, y aunque su padre era el dueño de la compañía discográfica más famosa y popular, él se hacía el tiempo. Aún eran una familia unida. Y luego Anna pensó en lo que tenía. Mierda, ella tenía un coche bastante bueno y nuevo.

Entonces, ella pensó sobre la escuela y los deportes. Después de que la capitana anterior se graduó, ella fue puesta en el lugar de la capitana. Nadie más había conseguido la oportunidad de ser capitana, ni siquiera los mayores. Estaba hecho para ella. Y después, Anna pensó en sus calificaciones. Para ser honestos, si Anna lo intentase un poco más y trabajara en ello, podría estar sacando solo A's. Ella es la Señorita Popularidad, todos querían hablar con ella, todos querían conocerla, ¡Y todos querían pasar el rato con ella! Ella probablemente podría generar lazos de amistad con todos debido a su personalidad. Todos amaban a Anna Arendelle. Ella era el modelo a seguir perfecto, capitana del equipo de porristas, tenía buenas calificaciones, una familia unida. Pero, un pensamiento entró a la mente de Anna.

'Si todos quieren ser mis amigos, ¿Por qué no puedo tenerla a ella?' Anna frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Estaban separadas. Estuvieron así desde siempre. Ella sabía de la tensión que había entre los chicos de baloncesto y los de fútbol, razón por la cual no había nadie que hiciera ambos deportes a la vez. Anna no estaría sorprendida si la tercera guerra mundial estallase en ese lugar ante la enemistad de los dos equipos. Anna salió de su nube cuando oyó el chasquido de unos dedos frente a su cara.

"¡Anna! ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?" Gritó Rapunzel y Anna estaba de vuelta en la realidad. Ella miró y se dio cuenta de que el profesor ya no estaba hablando de los planes de estudio. Todos estaban charlando en voz alta dentro del salón. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Lo siento… Estaba distraída." Anna frunció el ceño. Rapunzel la miró confundida antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. Luego, movió sugestivamente sus cejas hacia Anna, provocándole una sonrisa. Oh, ¿Acaso Rapunzel no sabía lo graciosa que se veía cuando hacía eso?

"¿Estabas pensando en tu cita de esta noche con tu chico?" Dijo Rapunzel, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Anna rió incómoda. Ella que reía decir a Rapunzel que no, no pensaba en eso. No estaba pensando en su cita con Hans, o en Hans mismo. Ella quería decirle a Rapunzel que ella estaba pensando en cierta belleza rubia platinada de ojos azules. Pero sin embargo, Anna le dio a Rapunzel una risa incómoda.

Rapunzel realmente se rió de Anna después de darle un guiño.

"¡No vayan tan lejos esta noche! Especialmente si están en una sala de cine, Anna. ¡No creas que porque las luces están apagadas nadie podrá ver lo que de verdad están haciendo en el fondo!" Esto provocó que Anna se sonrojara levemente frente a Rapunzel. Rapunzel pensó que Anna era así de... ¿Escandalosa? Ella y Hans solo han salido por un año. No han ido más lejos en su relación. Ellos solo se han besado, acurrucado y liado. Anna no era TAN escandalosa. Si, claro, ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas, pero ese era solo un estereotipo en el que todas las porristas estaban incluidas.

"Nunca llego tan lejos." Respondió Anna de manera cortante y Rapunzel solo rodó sus ojos antes de oír la campana sonar.

"Bueno, ¡Entonces te veo mas tarde, Anna!" Anna vio cómo su mejor amiga se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón de clases. Anna recogió sus cosas y se fue. Entonces vio su horario para ver que su próxima clase era inglés. Oh, que alegría...

* * *

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeeeeecoooooo?" Olaf soltó una risa. Elsa y Olaf estaban caminando por los pasillos hacia la clase de inglés. Kristoff se separó de ellos en dirección a la clase de matemáticas. Sin embargo, en este momento Elsa tiene una cara de irritación mientras Olaf sigue cantando.

"¡No tiene que ser un muñeeeeecooooo!" Terminó Olaf, justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de clases de inglés. Oh Dios mío, este chico necesitaba algo de ayuda inmediata. Elsa abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando Olaf la apartó y entró primero.

"Vaya, ¡Gracias, Elsa! Eres tan amable por recordar las reglas de 'las damas primero'" Dijo Olaf. Se contoneó mientras se hacía camino hasta dos asientos desocupados, intentando mover sus caderas como algunas de las putas de la escuela lo hicieron. Elsa rodó sus ojos y rió de Olaf. Aveces, este chico también la hacía reír. Elsa entró al salón para ver que Olaf escogió dos asientos vacíos a la derecha en la primera fila, en medio del salón de clases. Olaf dio unas palmaditas al asiento vacío que guardó para Elsa. Ella caminó en dirección al asiento y dejó sus cosas ahí, sin notar que un par de ojos seguían cada movimiento suyo. Justo cuando Elsa ase sentó, sonó la campana. Un hombre de apariencia cuarentona apareció en la clase. Su cabello era café, y sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante. Él sonrió a la clase antes de tomar un una pila de papeles de su escritorio.

"Bienvenidos a las clases avanzadas de inglés 11. Ahora, clase... Aquí están sus programas de estudio. No soy como la mayoría de los profesores idiotas de esta escuela, así que no vamos a adentrarnos en el programa de estudio, considerando que eso podría ser una pérdida de tiempo. Solo les daré este plan de estudio y ustedes se lo van a mostrar a sus padres." Dijo el profesor de inglés, haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la palabra 'mostrar'. La clase rió un poco y el profesor comenzó a repartir los programas de estudio.

Una vez que esto estuvo hecho, Elsa vio al profesor de inglés dirigirse a la pizarra y escribir "libros", entonces escribió el nombre de un libro, el cual era 'Romeo y Julieta". Tapó el lápiz y lo dejó a un costado. Todos en el salón le miraron con extrañeza, pensando que iba a asignar más de un solo libro. ¿Era este profesor alguna clase de broma? El profesor rodó sus ojos.

"Chicos, me están mirando como si hubiese matado a su mascota. Caray, pequeños ingenuos. Por ahora los conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que la mayoría no copiará la lista. Ustedes dirán que 'recordarán' esta lista y al final, la olvidarán. Irán con algún amigo y le preguntarán, y les responderá que tampoco sabe. Eventualmente, un alma valiente se ofrecerá y me preguntará cómo era la lista. Almas aún más valientes brotarán de la nada y harán la misma pregunta estúpida. No necesitamos almas valiente aquí. Y si eres una de ellas, saca tu trasero de aquí y vete a _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Estoy seguro de que los distritos estarán encantados de tenerlos allá." Algunas personas de la clase se rieron.

"Como sea, esta es la razón por la que doy un libro a la vez. Deben conseguirse este libro por el lunes de la próxima semana. Nos adentraremos en Romeo y Julieta. Una vez que terminemos ese, nos iremos a otro libro, el cual anotaré en la pizarra. ¿Preguntas?" Nadie se movió, y el profesor sonrió.

"Bien, ahora chicos, si tuvieron clases con el Señor Buzner, les sugiero que comiencen con su tarea desde ya. Si tienen clase con el Señor Buzner después, les sugiero que se preparen. Y si no tienen clases con el Señor Buzner, entonces sus almas han sido salvadas." Dijo el profesor de inglés, y se sentó en su lugar en el frente de la clase.

"Tiempo libre desde ahora." Dijo el profesor y toda la clase estalló en ruido. El profesor abrió un libro azul y comenzó a leerlo.

"Estoy empezando a amar al profesor de inglés. Él tiene esa dinámica en su personalidad." Rió Olaf y Elsa rió con él.

"Creo que también amaré esta clase." Respondió Elsa. Olaf y Elsa se sentaron en la primera fila, hablaron de sus planes para esa noche y de las clases que se les aproximaban. Mientras tanto, Elsa aún no notaba el par de ojos que la estaban observando.

* * *

Anna pensó que la clase de inglés sería aterradora. No tenía a Hans, Rapunzel, o a alguien que fuese cercano a ella en su clase. Fue la primera en llegar y miró a su alrededor mientras la gente iba llegando. ¿Tal vez podría hacer algunos nuevos amigos aparte de las personas de su grupo?

Anna vio a los estudiantes llenar el salón. Clase avanzada de inglés... Ahora que lo pensaba, no esperaba a ningún jugador de fútbol. Entonces, ella vio a Olaf entrar, moviendo sus caderas como imitando a una chica. Anna rió de manera silenciosa para sí misma por como estaba actuando él. No esperaba que Olaf fuese el tipo de persona que estaría en la clase avanzada, tampoco lo esperaba de Kristoff. Entonces, Anna la vio a ella.

Anna vio a la belleza de cabellos rubios platinados que había capturado su mente durante todo el día. No sabía el por qué, pero era adicta a ella. Anna miró cómo Elsa se reía del comportamiento de Olaf y su corazón se aceleró, al igual que esta mañana. La risa de Elsa era una de las cosas más hermosas que Anna había oído.

Los ojos de Anna siguieron a Elsa cuando ella se fue a sentar tres asientos más adelante que ella. afortunadamente, Anna se sentó en la fila de Olaf, siendo capaz de ver a Elsa. Maldición, ¿Acaso cogió un buen asiento o qué? Ella el cabello rubio platinado brillar por la luz del salón. Anna continuó mirándola hasta que la puerta del salón se cerró. Bajó de su nube y alzó la vista para ver aparecer al profesor de inglés.

Después de que el profesor dio su sermón y les dio tiempo libre, Anna observó a Elsa, quien tenía una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras hablaba con Olaf. Ella lucía preciosa cuando sonreí. Anna sonrió para sí misma. Tal vez las clases avanzadas de inglés no serían tan malas después de todo.

* * *

La campana sonó, marcando el fin de las clases. Los estudiantes inundaron los pasillos y la parte exterior, ansiando ir a casa, queriendo ir de fiesta, deseando salir y pasar el rato. Otros se quedaron afuera debido a que comenzaban las prácticas de sus equipos o se quedaron adentro para hacer tareas, pedir ayuda o realizar las prácticas deportivas interiores como baloncesto o voleibol. Al final del día, Anna fue capaz de averiguar el horario completo de Elsa y con cual profesor le correspondía ir. Tenía siete periodos ordenados como Ciencia, Inglés, Arte, Historia, el almuerzo, Cerámicas y Matemáticas. Tenía Ciencias, Historia y la hora de almuerzo con Kristoff y Olaf. Tenía Inglés y Arte solo con Olaf y Cerámicas con Kristoff. Entonces ella tomó clases avanzadas de Cálculo sola, probablemente Kristoff y Olaf no quisieron entrar a esa clase junto a ella. Para la suerte de Anna, ella tenía Inglés, Historia, la hora de almuerzo y Cerámicas con Elsa. Llámenla repulsiva, pero Anna era adicta a Elsa.

Anna estaba sentada en un banco justo fuera del edificio de la escuela. Ella veía cómo los estudiantes pasaban frente a ella, alzando una mano en señal de despedida. Anna, siendo amistosa, les devolvió el gesto. Ella estaba esperando a que Rapunzel saliera, siendo Anna su único transporte a casa. Ella se sentó allí y notó después de quince minutos cuando la campana sonó, que las afueras del establecimiento estaban desiertas. No había nadie a excepción de aquellos que tenían prácticas deportivas. La impaciencia de Anna comenzó a crecer lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba Rapunzel? Ella decidió tratar de mantener su mente ocupada. Bien, así que tiene que comprar el libro de Romeo y Julieta, leer una sección en su libro de Ciencias y tomar notas, finalizar una actividad de Historia y entregar un documento con una lluvia de ideas para hacer en Cerámicas. Tenía que pasar a la librería después de dejar a Rapunzel. Y entonces, los ojos de Anna se fijaron en algo. Ella miró más de cerca para ver a Elsa bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco mientras trabajaba en su tarea. Anna la observó fascinada cuando Elsa mordió la punta de su lápiz y se quedó mirando el papel con atención.¡Se veía tan tierna! La vista de Anna fue inmediatamente bloqueada por el rosa. Ella alzó la vista para ver que era Rapunzel, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una ceja levantada. Miraba a Elsa con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Vamos andando. Necesito llegar a casa para hacer mi tarea y tú tienes que alistarte para una cita en el cine." Rapunzel chilló y Anna solo dejó salir un bufido. Había olvidado por completo su cita con Hans. Anna estaba planeando comprar el libro, ir a casa y empezar a trabajar en su tarea. Una vez hecho eso, ella podría disfrutar de una buena cena y un tiempo revitalizador con la TV.

"¿Nos vamos o no?" Le preguntó Rapunzel, sacando a Anna de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la banca. Rapunzel y Anna comenzaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento de la escuela. Sin embargo, Anna fue capaz de darle una última mirada a Elsa, y antes de irse notó que Elsa la vio. Anna miró directo a sus ojos azules y ella vio directo a los ojos de Anna.

Y eso fue lo que hizo el día de Anna...

Aparte de ver a Olaf moviendo sus caderas, por supuesto.

* * *

_*Cualquier problema, detalle, o algo que les haga ruido háganmelo saber, estoy aquí para mejorar, y aveces se me pasan algunos detalles._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buenas! Y sean bienvenidos a esta nueva actualización. Lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento. Espero que la traducción de este capítulo pueda satisfacerlos, el capítulo en sí se ve algo corto, pero fueron seis páginas de sufrimiento, sangre, sudor y lágrimas... Bueno, quizás no fue tan así pero meh, me costó un poquito, más que nada por los modismos que tiene. Como sea, esperen prontas noticias mías, y sin nada más que decirles, los dejo. __¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_

_*El fic original pertenece a **HeartxOfxGold**, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso, obviamente.*_

_La canción de la camioneta: Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines (ft. T.I. & Pharrell) [/watch?v=yyDUC1LUXSU]_

* * *

Única excepción – Capítulo 3

* * *

Elsa se acomodó en el asiento delantero de la camioneta roja. Kristoff se sentó en el lugar del conductor mientras Olaf se sentó en la parte trasera, ambos estaban bañados y limpios. Los tres habían ido a la casa de Elsa para alistarse. Kristoff usaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans, Olaf usó una camiseta azul simple y unos jeans de mezclilla, y Elsa usó una camiseta amarilla, chaqueta azul-claro y unos short de mezclilla. Kristoff iba por la carretera, conduciendo al cine de la ciudad. Elsa estaba mirando por la ventana mientras iban de camino. Olaf, por otro lado iba tarareando las canciones de pop que pasaban por la radio. De repente, tres pulsaciones se escucharon y la canción comenzó con un "___everybody get up" __seguido por más pulsaciones. El rostro de Elsa palideció cuando oyó el inicio de la canción. Los ojos de Kristoff brillaron un poco mientras Olaf se inclinó hacia la radio para subirle el volumen. Entonces se escucharon seis "____hey'" __y Olaf bajó la ventana. Elsa se puso el gorro de su chaqueta, sintiendo un sonrojo vergonzoso apoderándose de sus mejillas por lo que se venía._

"_If you can't hear, what I'm trying to say!_" Cantó Kristoff y Olaf continuó.

"_If you can't read from the same page!_" Elsa se hundió lentamente en su asiento, con la esperanza de que nadie se daría cuenta de quién era. La canción seguía y Elsa se preparó para el coro.

"_Take a good girl!_" Kristoff gritó en voz alta, mientras seguía conduciendo por la carretera. Olaf se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero y gritó con una profunda voz en el oído de Elsa.

"_I know you want it._" Elsa ni siquiera quiso ver el tipo de movimientos que estaba haciendo Olaf.

"_I know you want it!_" Gritó Kristoff.

"_I know you want it._" Olaf se movía, hinchando su pecho y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Esto le valió un chiflido de broma de parte de Kristoff.

"Oh Olaf, ¡Es una bestia sexy!" Él gritó. Elsa se asomó por la ventana para ver a todos los peatones de la acera mirando el coche con cara de "_¿Estos chicos están borrachos?_"

Elsa solo suspiró y puso su cara entre sus manos. Este sería un largo camino hasta el cine.

* * *

Hans se acercó a la puerta de Anna y la abrió, ofreciendo su mano. Anna la tomó y salió del vehículo. Hans llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, mientras Anna llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, bastante simple. Él le dio a Anna una suave sonrisa antes de llevarla a la sala de cine. Una vez que llegaron a la fila de los boletos, Anna eligió la película que ella quería ver. Hans pagó por los boletos como un caballero y ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior del cine.

* * *

"¡Estamos aquí!" Canturreó Kristoff y Elsa finalmente levantó su cabeza de sus manos. Estaban allí. Finalmente estaban allí. Todos salieron del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cine. Una vez que llegaron a la fila para comprar los boletos, Kristoff tomó a Elsa de la cintura y la escondió tras de él.

Elsa miró a Kristoff con curiosidad, y éste hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia delante, señalando a una pareja. Elsa se asomó levemente para ver a Hans y a Anna comprando boletos para el cine. Olaf solo rodó sus ojos antes de liberar a Elsa del agarre de Kristoff y dejarla a la vista de todos.

"Kristoff, eres tan sobreprotector. Estamos en un lugar público. Seamos maduros respecto a esto y disfrutemos nuestro tiempo aquí, en el cine. Olvídate de ese cretino y disfrutemos nuestra película. Tampoco queremos empezar una pelea. ¿Lo entiendes?" Kristoff suspiró y asintió con su cabeza. Olaf estaba en lo correcto. Estaban ahí para pasar tiempo de calidad entre amigos. Estaban ahí para divertirse, no para involucrarse en una pelea con el gilipollas ese.

"Vale, lo entiendo. Solo compremos los boletos para esa película de acción y entremos." Murmuró Kristoff, ganándose una sonrisa de Olaf y de Elsa.

* * *

"Sabes Anna, pensé que escogerías esa nueva película para chicas que salió. No hubiese pensado que en realidad escogerías esa película de acción para una cita." Hans se rió entre dientes y Anna simplemente se encogió de hombros. Hans y Anna se sentaron en la esquina posterior izquierda. Él sostuvo el gran envase con palomitas de maíz en su regazo, mientras Anna se inclinaba en su hombro. Hans sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. Tan pronto como las luces fueron atenuadas, Hans miró a la entrada/salida de la sala de cine para ver a un moreno y dos rubios haciendo su entrada.

Su sangre hirvió un poco al ver que eran Elsa, Olaf y Kristoff. Los tres miraron a su alrededor antes de que Elsa apuntara a los tres únicos asientos vacíos que estaban tres filas más abajo que los de Hans y Anna. Afortunadamente, Elsa Olaf y Kristoff no notaron a la pareja mientras se encaminaban a sus asientos. Elsa se sentó en medio de Kristoff y Olaf. Llevaban con ellos un envase de palomitas de maíz extra-grande, el cual pusieron sobre el regazo de Elsa considerando que ella estaba en medio. También tenían dos granizados grandes, uno entre Olaf y Elsa, y el otro entre Elsa y Kristoff.

Hans sintió a Anna suspirar cuando las luces de la sala comenzaron a oscurecerse más, y ahí se dio cuenta de con quién y dónde estaba. Él no dejaría que su odio hacia Elsa y a los chicos de baloncesto arruinaran su cita con Anna. Así que, se relajó e intentó poner atención a la película, pero desafortunadamente estaba rígido y no podía relajarse. Con suerte, Anna no lo notaría.

Anna lo notó. Ella se dio cuenta de que Hans se puso tenso justo antes de que las luces comenzaran a oscurecerse por completo. Notó cómo sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Ella se preguntó qué lo puso de tan mal humor de forma tan repentina. Anna siguió la mirada de Hans solo para ver a Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf de camino a sus asientos. El corazón de Anna se aceleró. No podía ser. Ella vio cómo Kristoff se movió primero, seguido de Elsa y Olaf. Se sentaron tres filas más adelante que ellos y Anna tragó saliva. Mierda, ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en la película ahora? Ella sabía por los doce años que ha sido compañera de clases de Kristoff y de Olaf que ellos son las personas más ruidosas cuando se trata de cualquier cosa. Anna nunca entendió cómo Elsa y ellos eran mejores amigos. Elsa _es _probablemente la persona más sofisticada, calmada y tímida que Anna jamás conoció.

La película comenzó y Anna empezó a meterse en ella. Tal vez si sería capaz de ver la película y disfrutar su cita con Hans sin pensar en _ella. _Pero entonces, cuando un reno maniobró a través de cada misil, Kristoff se levantó bruscamente y alzó su puño al aire, gritando "¡Si, perras!" Olaf estaba sentado allí con una cara de irritación porque el reno no murió mientras Elsa estaba intentando calmar a Kristoff. Entonces, el reno recibió un disparo en la pata, y Olaf gritó "¡Hah! ¡Pequeña mierdita, ya ves cómo te gusta eso!" Ahora Elsa trataba de calmarlos a ambos cuando empezaron a discutir en voz alta el uno con el otro. Finalmente, los ojos de Anna pasaron de ellos para ver la figura de Elsa. Ella estaba usando unos shorts, una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta azul. Maldición, a pesar de ser tan simple, lucía tan seductor en ella. Anna vio cuando Elsa puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kristoff mientras le decía que se callara y se calmara. Él finalmente accedió y Olaf le gritó "¿Ya te rindes, _Krissy Boy_?" Anna observó cómo Elsa miró a Olaf y éste se sentó de inmediato. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de calmarlos con tanta rapidez? Ella miró a Elsa y forzó la vista para para tener una mejor visión de ella. Tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, y su flequillo estaba alisado, en definitiva, haciendo que Elsa se viese más deslumbrante.

Entonces, Anna vio cómo Kristoff puso su brazo sobre el respaldo de Elsa. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse... ¿Mareada? ¿Con un sentimiento de tristeza? También hubo una pizca de rabia, y eso a Anna no le agradó ni un poco. Luego vio a Olaf pones su brazo sobre el de Kristoff. Anna estaba confundida. Ella observó cómo Kristoff golpeó su brazo y cómo Olaf le devolvía el golpe. Continuaron así por un tiempo mientras Elsa estaba tan involucrada en la película que ni siquiera notó la pequeña pelea que había tras su cabeza. Entonces, Anna se preguntó cuál sería la expresión de Hans mientras se desarrollaba esa pequeña escena tres filas más adelante. Ella vio que su rostro encolerizado se llenó de ira, y supo que eso no era bueno. Para nada.

* * *

"¡Hombre, esa fue una buena película!" Olaf salió del cine con una sonrisa en su rostro y Elsa también sonrió. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

"La película habría estado mejor si el reno hubiese ganado." Gruñó Kristoff y Elsa rodó sus ojos, frunciéndole el ceño.

"Hey, acordaron que no valía la pena luchar y llegaron a una tregua gracias a ese gato." Elsa sonrió y Olaf rió entre dientes, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Kristoff solo rodó sus ojos a ambos por sus comentarios. Elsa vio sus gestos y lo empujó con sus hombros juguetonamente. Kristoff suspiró antes de mirar a sus dos felices mejores amigos. Entonces sonrió para sí mismo.

"Está bien… Supongo que la película no estuvo _tan _mala." Admitió Kristoff, haciendo que Olaf sonriera con alegría. En realidad, habían pasado un buen rato. No vieron a Hans después de haberlo visto en la fila de los boletos, y no se involucraron en ninguna pelea con él. Ellos fueron, disfrutaron la película como los mejores amigos que eran y ahora se irían a casa. Todo salió perfecto.

Pero Olaf pensó demasiado pronto. Justo cuando llegaron a la vieja camioneta roja, Elsa y Olaf escucharon un ruido y se voltearon para ver a Kristoff siendo sostenido contra la camioneta por Hans. Hans lo empujó contra la camioneta, sosteniéndolo del cuello de su camiseta. Él gruñó a Kristoff y dijo.

"¡Esa estúpida artimaña que montaste en la sala del cine! ¡Arruinaste mi cita!" Kristoff alzó sus manos para defenderse y dijo con voz firme, tratando de calmar a Hans y a sí mismo.

"Colega, estoy muy seguro de que no estábamos viendo la misma película que tú. Y si hubiese sido así, hubiésemos estado viendo esa nueva película para chicas que salió." La noche iba tan perfecta, y Kristoff no quería que ese estúpido conflicto con Hans consiguiera arruinar su gran noche. Hans gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que Olaf arremetiese en su contra. Hans cayó al piso con Olaf sobre él. Maldición, esto se nos salió de las manos rápidamente. Kristoff decidió actuar sobre Elsa primero. Él abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta para meter a Elsa dentro, no queriendo que salga lastimada. Pero entonces, Hans tomó la palabra, haciendo que Elsa y Kristoff se quedaran inmóviles.

"Deja lo que estás haciendo. Haz un movimiento y te prometo que tu co-capitán tendrá una contusión cerebral que durará a lo menos un año." Kristoff le observó para notar que Hans tenía a Olaf atrapado con una llave de cabeza; una sonrisa tonta en la cara de Hans, y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en Olaf. Kristoff no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué quería Hans de ellos? ¿No podían simplemente tener una tregua por esa noche? Mierda, ¡Hans estaba en su maldita cita, por el amor de Dios! Entonces, la mente de Kristoff reaccionó y miró tras de Hans para ver a Anna justo allí, con sus brazos alrededor de ella misma, mirando al piso con el ceño fruncido. Su cita probablemente no era tan agradable ahora que esto estaba sucediendo. Kristoff dejó ir a Elsa y cerró la puerta de la camioneta, dejándola fuera de ella. La mente de Elsa estaba congelada. No sabía qué hacer. No podía decirle a Kristoff qué hacer. Elsa no sabía cómo iban a salir de esa situación. Entonces, ella vio a Kristoff saltar al otro lado de la maletera de su camioneta para de ponerse tras de Hans. Él agarró a Anna por los brazos y los juntó, sosteniéndolos firmemente. Anna se estremeció un poco ante el dolor que le causó Kristoff. Hans tenía a Olaf, y Kristoff tenía a Anna.

"Sea lo que sea que tú le hagas a Olaf, yo le haré lo mismo a tu preciosa novia, pero cinco veces peor." Amenazó Kristoff, y Hans se echó a reír.

"Estás mintiendo." Dijo Hans. Kristoff negó con su cabeza.

"No estoy mintiendo. Pruébalo tú mismo si quieres." Dijo Kristoff con tranquilidad y Elsa se quedó allí, congelada. Kristoff no lastimaría a Anna, ¿Verdad? Él estaba mintiendo, ¿Cierto? Hans no le haría daño a Olaf para proteger a Anna, ¿Verdad? Esos chicos tienen un cerebro, ¿Verdad? Elsa lucía preocupada entre ellos. Incluso aunque Anna era una persona que no le agradaba a ninguno de los tres por salir con Hans, y apoyar/participar en el matonaje de vez en cuando, Kristoff no sería capaz de lastimarla, ¿Verdad? Entonces, Hans le dio una bofetada a Olaf en la cara, haciendo un sonoro ruido. Kristoff sonrió a Hans antes de abofetear a Anna, haciendo que su cara se girase y dejando una marca roja en el lugar.

"No estoy bromeando pedazo de mierda. Ahora, deja ir a nuestro amigo y déjanos en paz por el resto de la noche." Kristoff gruñó y Hans solo rió bajo. Entonces Hans estrelló la cara de Olaf contra la camioneta, a lo cual Kristoff respondió con lo mismo, con el doble de fuerza. Kristoff no se preocupó si aquello dejaba una abolladura en su camioneta. De todos modos estaba vieja, y siempre podrían tomar el carro de Olaf o el de Elsa. Anna dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Hans golpeó a Olaf en el estómago y Kristoff negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso no entendía que Kristoff no estaba jugando? Justo cuando el puño de Kristoff estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el estómago de Anna, fue tomado y detenido de manera firme. Él alzó la vista para ver a Elsa allí, con fuego en su mirada mientras negaba con su cabeza, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Kristoff le sostuvo la vista a Elsa y tuvieron una pequeña conversación con sus miradas.

'_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hans tiene a Olaf!_' Ninguna palabra fue dicha y Elsa negó una vez más.

'_Basta, sé que es así pero tienes que detenerte, Kristoff.__' _Elsa habló con su mirada a Kristoff y éste le devolvió la mirada con rabia, continuando con su silenciosa conversación.

'_¿Qué es lo que te importa de ella, Elsa? Ella es la que te ha molestado; la que hizo que fueras un chiste para todos. Ella es la razón por la que todos te intimidan Elsa, porque ellos creen que eres una debilucha patética.__'_ Elsa lo miró y retiró su mano, comunicando un último mensaje con su mirada.

'_Pero Anna no es Hans, Kristoff. No está bien golpearla por lo que Hans ha hecho. Si Anna estuviese haciéndole daño a alguien e__n__tonces está bien, pero esto no es lo correcto, ¿Vale? No te bajes al nivel de Hans._' Kristoff suspiró antes de dejar ir las muñecas de Anna, emitiendo un bufido y pasando una mano por su cabello desgreñado. Anna fue empujada hacia delante y cayó sobre Elsa, quién la atrapó. El primer impulso de Anna fue agarrarse fuertemente de Elsa, buscando protección después de lo que Kristoff le había hecho. Considerando que Anna siempre había tenido a alguien allí, ya sea Rapunzel, sus amigos, Hans o sus padres, Elsa sabía que rechazar a la chica no estaría bien.

Elsa dio un suspiro antes de darle un abrazo reconfortante a Anna, asegurándole que Kristoff no le volvería a hacer daño. Anna se inclinó sobre Elsa y se aferró a su chaqueta, su respiración era rápida, probablemente aún estaba asustada y traumatizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Elsa dudó al principio, de verdad no quería consolar a la chica. La mente de Elsa le gritaba '_¡Apártala! No dejes que esa pequeña perra te toque_.' Pero, Elsa sabía que no importaba lo mucho que le desagradara Anna, ella necesitaba demostrarle que todo estaría bien. Era solo por un momento, ¿Verdad?

'_Vamos Elsa, solo aparta tu odio por esta chica por veinte malditos segundos. Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer. Solo mantente así y no pongas tu cara de odio_' Pensó Elsa para sí misma. Elsa hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a frotar suaves círculos en la espalda de Anna. '_Lo estás haciendo bien_.' Se dijo a sí misma. Elsa volteó su cabeza para ver a Hans mirándola con odio mezclado con gratitud. Elsa mantuvo la vista en Hans y le dio una advertencia. Entonces se volteó hacia Kristoff, quien estaba sorprendido de que Elsa estuviera abrazando a la novia de Hans. Elsa solo se limitó a mover su cabeza hacia él continuando con la comunicación silenciosa, diciéndole qué hacer. Justo cuando Kristoff iba a hacer lo que Elsa le había transmitido, Olaf dejó salir una risa alegre. Olaf tenía una gran hinchazón y un igualmente grande moretón en su hombro izquierdo, donde había impactado con la camioneta.

"¿Por qué están tan silenciosos? Caray, ¿Tan mala fue la película? No mientan ahora. Olaf se rió entre dientes. Kristoff rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su mejor amigo antes de empujar a Hans a un costado de la camioneta, liberando a Olaf. Olaf se quedó allí y observó cuando Kristoff inmovilizó el brazo de Hans con fuerza antes de murmurar algo en su oído con rabia. Una vez que Kristoff hubo terminado, empujó a Hans lejos de él. Hans se tambaleó frente a Elsa y Anna, Anna tenía su cabeza escondida en lo profundo del cuello de Elsa mientras Elsa estaba de espaldas a Hans. Él de inmediato apartó a Elsa del agarre de Anna antes de contener a Anna él mismo.

Hans le murmuró algunas cosas a Anna al oído antes de que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Elsa tomó a Olaf y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Olaf riera por la reacción de Elsa, y le devolvió el abrazo, dando suaves y gentiles golpecitos en su hombro. Después de que Hans le susurró algo a Anna, la pareja se alejó de la camioneta roja. Elsa tiró de Olaf con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que él estuviese bien. Entonces, Elsa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Por fin pudo dejar a Anna. Cielos, si la hubiese contenido por más tiempo, Elsa podría jurar que habría gritado. A ella realmente no le agradaba Anna, después de lo que le hizo pasar a Elsa. Kristoff dejó escapar un suspiro después de mirar a sus dos amigos.

"Bueno… Pudo ser peor, ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Kristoff torpemente, tratando de subir los ánimos. Elsa pasó a su lado con una sonrisa tonta mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro. Olaf resopló antes de subir al asiento trasero de la camioneta.

"Nope, eso fue malo." Le dijo Elsa. Ella caminó hacia el asiento delantero y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Kristoff gruñó. Entonces, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor e hizo andar el motor.

La noche fue casi perfecta.

* * *

Anna se sintió segura en los brazos de Elsa. Quería estar en esa posición para siempre, quería borrar el pasado. Solo quería quedarse en los brazos de Elsa y olvidar todo el drama, todo el dolor que ella y sus amigos le habían provocado a Elsa. Solo quería olvidar cómo la había avergonzado y la había hecho caer el primer día.

Pero el pasado no se puede deshacer.

Anna sintió como si pudiese quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. Le encantó el sentimiento de ser enterrada en los brazos de Elsa, en el cuello de Elsa, _en el cuerpo de Elsa._

Y entonces, el sentimiento se había ido. Sintió cómo Elsa la soltó sin mayor oposición e hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Anna alzó la vista para ver que Hans la estaba abrazando, en vez de Elsa quien fue apartada. Anna luego miró sobre el hombro de Hans para ver a Elsa abrazando a Olaf, quien solo rió y golpeó suavemente su hombro. ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Eran Elsa y Olaf algo? Anna sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando Kristoff puso su brazo en el respaldo de Elsa, en el cine. Anna escuchó a Hans decir algo, a lo que ella solo asintió, sin escuchar realmente lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero sin embargo, estaba preocupada de lo que estaba viendo. Entonces Hans tiró de Anna para llevarla al coche.

A lo largo de la caminata hacia el coche, y el viaje posterior a eso, la mente de Anna siempre se desviaría al pensamiento de Elsa abrazándola. Luego, cambiaría a Elsa abrazando a Olaf de una manera más afectiva de lo que había sido con ella, y su corazón se rompería un poco.

* * *

La radio sonaba suavemente en el cuarto de Elsa mientras Olaf tarareaba preparando su zona para dormir. Olaf estaba vestido con sus boxers celestes con diseños de muñecos de nieve. Kristoff también estaba preparando su zona para dormir, usando sus boxers cafés con dibujos de renos. Elsa se sentó en su cama matrimonial, su vestimenta siendo una camisa de gran tamaño con copos de nieve más su ropa interior. En realidad, ellos sabían que no les interesaba a los demás lo que usarían para dormir. No es como si fuesen a desarrollar sentimientos del uno por el otro. Eran mejores amigos, mejores amigos desde el quinto grado. Ellos _eran una familia_ ahora. Elsa bostezó y se tumbó en la cama, tirando de las mantas y escuchando '___Unconditionally' __de_ Katy Perry.

"Buenas noches Kristoff, Buenas noches Olaf." Elsa bostezó. Olaf tenía una manta sobre él y su cabeza sobre su almohada, acostado sobre su espalda. Kristoff estaba con una manta sobre él, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y tendido sobre su costado.

"Buenas noches, Elsa." Ambos respondieron. Elsa se acercó a la mesa de noche que estaba a su costado izquierdo y apagó la lámpara.

___There is no fear now. / ____Ya no hay miedo ahora._

___Let go and just be free. / ____Déjalo ir y simplemente sé libre._

Elsa escuchó la letra de la canción antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Anna vio cómo Hans se detuvo fuera de su casa. Ella le dio un vistazo para verlo cabizbajo, la vergüenza cruzaba su rostro. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos que se prolongó por casi un minuto antes de que Hans hablara.

"Mira, siento lo de esta noche. No debí dejar que te lastimaran, debí dejar que mi ego saliera lastimado. No debí acercarme a ellos después de la película cuando estábamos en nuestra cita. Se me fue de las manos y de verdad lo siento." Dijo Hans frunciendo el ceño y Anna suspiró. Ella recibió un golpe en el hombro esa noche. Anna le dio una sonrisa débil a Hans antes de besar su mejilla.

"¿Te veré mañana?" Hans asintió avergonzado, sin hacer contacto visual con Anna. Ella abrió la puerta del auto antes de bajarse y cerrar de golpe. Anna caminó hacia la puerta principal mientras Hans se iba. Cuando Anna entró a su casa, se duchó y se puso su pijama de lunares verdes. Luego se recostó en su cama matrimonial y dejó escapar un bufido. Anna pensó en los pros y los contras de su cita esta noche.

'_¿__Con__tras__? __Obtuve un enorme moretón en mi hombro derecho por lo cual ahora tendré que usar algo con mangas para esconderlo de mis padres y de Rapunzel. No me pude concentrar en la película o saber qué estaba pasando en la mayoría de las partes, y Hans escogió su ego por sobre mi._' Anna pensó, y después continuó.

'_¿__Pro__s__? Elsa __y yo nos abrazamos_.' El rostro de Anna fue adornado por una sonrisa. Recordó lo suave que era el cuerpo de Elsa, recordó lo delicioso que olía. Entonces Anna se cubrió con las mantas y cerró sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro cuando empezó a quedarse dormida.

___Los pros ____superaban a los contras._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Buenas! Después de una larga agonía he vuelto, ugh... Lamento la tardanza, ya se me está haciendo costumbre esto de ser irresponsable... Como sea, disfruten, dejen comentarios (Son muy bien recibidos, ehem), cualquier crítica/malentendido/cosa sin sentido que encuentren, háganmela saber porque siempre se me pasan errores, uno de los principales dolores de cabeza cuando no tienes un beta-reader OTL _

_Heh como sea, hagan sus tareas, escriban un libro y planten un árbol, __¡Lean, mis pequeños icest-shippers!_ /o/

___*El fic original pertenece a **HeartxOfxGold**, yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso, obviamente.*_

___Tema inicial: Lorde - Team [watch?v=f2JuxM-snGc]_

* * *

_Única excepción - Capítulo 4_

* * *

___We live in cities / ____Vivimos en ciudades_

___You'll never see on screen / ____Que jamás verás en la pantalla_

___Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run free / ____No son muy bonitas, pero de seguro nosotros sabemos cómo correr libres._

Elsa se despertó en su cama y bostezó, estirándose. Se sentó y miró perezosamente el reloj para ver que eran las 7:30. Ella se quedó allí algo estupefacta, aún un poco somnolienta antes de finalmente procesarlo.

'¡Mierda, son las 7:30!' Elsa se revolvió frenéticamente hasta salir de la cama solo para caer de bruces al piso. La música de Lorde seguía sonando.

___And you know, we are in each other teams / ____Y tu sabes, estamos ____uno ____en el equipo del otro._

Elsa de inmediato alcanzó su mesita de noche y apagó la música. Rápidamente se levantó y vio que Kristoff estaba empezando a despertar mientras que Olaf aún estaba cómodo entre su manta y su almohada. Kristoff se estiró y bostezó. Él miró a Elsa y notó que ella aún estaba usando su pijama. Entonces pensó que probablemente se había despertado temprano.

"¿Q—Qué hora es Elsaaaa~?-Kristoff arrastró las letras por la somnolencia. Elsa corrió hacia el lado de Olaf y comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo. Entonces, contestó a Kristoff.

"Son las 7:30, prepárate y date prisa." Dijo Elsa, presionando a Olaf para que despertara, quien ignoró la urgencia de Elsa y se volteó dándole la espalda.

"Oh, bueno, ¿Qué aún no es temprano?" Dijo Kristoff con sus ojos cerrados, comenzando a quedarse dormido. Elsa se quejó y les gritó a los dos.

"¡Ustedes, idiotas! ¡Levanten sus traseros! Solo tenemos media hora para llegar a la escuela." Después de diez segundos, les tomó un tiempo antes de registrar en sus mentes la totalidad de lo que Elsa les había dicho. Kristoff se levantó y salió disparado hacia su cajón, registrando su ropa mientras Olaf salía disparado hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. Elsa se acercó a la silla de su escritorio y cogió la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior.

'Supongo que nos vamos a saltar el desayuno de esta mañana.' Pensó Elsa, suspirando. Inmediatamente corrió fuera de su habitación en dirección hacia el otro baño.

* * *

"¿Anna? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Rapunzel. Ambas estaban paradas frente al casillero de Anna. Rapunzel llevaba una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cortos. Anna, por otro lado, tuvo que usar algo con mangas, por lo tanto llevaba una chaqueta de béisbol blanco y negro, y unos jeans apretados de color azul. Justo ahora, Anna estaba simplemente mirando la puerta principal, con la esperanza de ver a Elsa y confrontarla sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Seh… Si, estoy completamente bien, ¿Por qué?" Rapunzel la miró desconcertada.

"Bueno… Has estado distraída…"

"¿Acaso eso no es común?" Anna trató de aligerar el ambiente. Rapunzel negó con la cabeza antes de señalar.

"No, has estado distraída _distraída. _Tú siempre escuchas mis conversaciones y reclamos, Anna. Pero, la mayoría de las veces te veo mirando hacia el espacio. ¿Tienes algo en mente, Anna?" Anna quería decirle la verdad. Pero ella sabía que eso podía ser riesgoso. Rapunzel no lo aprobaría y probablemente le diría que solo está pensando de más, que eso es todo, y que Hans es el novio perfecto para ella.

"Nope, no hay nada en mi mente, ¡Para nada! Solo he estado pensando sobre las clases y algunas cosas." _Cosas _es una chica que tiene cuatro letras en su nombre, comenzando con una E y terminando con una A. Rapunzel movió su cabeza en gesto de negación hacia Anna.

"No me mientas Anna, sé cuando estás divagando o no. ¡He sido tu mejor amiga desde la escuela secundaria! Y has estado actuando de esta manera desde el último día de clases cuando éramos estudiantes de segundo año." Rapunzel estaba en lo correcto en cuanto a la fecha. Incluso Anna lo recordaba. 24 de Mayo, era un día viernes también. Anna podía recordarlo de manera muy clara, y no quería olvidarlo. Este recuerdo la impactó y confundió hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

_"__¡____Woo! ____¡Todos, último día de clases! ¡Fiesta en mi casa!" Gritó Kristoff por los salones y pasillos, haciendo que los estudiantes e____stallara____n en ____vítores____. ____Kristoff también arrastraba a Elsa y a Olaf junto a él mientras corría por los pasillos. Elsa solo rodó sus ojos mientras Olaf eventualmente se unió a Kristoff corriendo la voz sobre la fiesta de fin de año._

_"¿Tus padres siquiera están de acuerdo en lanzar una fiesta de adolescentes de secundaria en su casa?" Preguntó Elsa, y Kristoff rodó sus ojos._

_"__Bien____, ____lo siento, quise decir NUESTRA casa." ____A____claró Kristoff y los ojos de Elsa se ensancharon. Oh no no no, ellos iban a armar la fiesta en la casa de Elsa._

_"__¿Nuestra casa____? ____¿Quieres decir, MI casa?____" ____Le gritó ____Elsa ____a____ Kristoff ____sobrepasando su voz y la de Olaf._

_"__Ahora es nuestro hogar, Elsa____. ____¡Hemos vivido contigo desde mediados de la secundaria! No creo que necesitemos permiso para hacer una fiesta en nuestr____o hogar____. Además, tus padres ni siquiera vienen a casa." Dijo Kristoff, y Elsa suspiró. Era verdad. Olaf y Kristoff han vivido con Elsa desde que sus padres dejaron de volver a casa después de todos esos viajes de negocios de sus compañías. Ni siquiera volvían a casa para los cumpleaños de Elsa o para las navidades, o a cualquier otro evento familiar._

_"____Uh no. ____¿Cómo vas a conseguir la comida y la bebida para esos adolescentes? ¿Y qué tipo de fiesta será?" Kristoff simplemente le sonrió._

_"__No te preocupes, Elsa____… Olaf ____y yo teníamos planeado todo esto desde las vacaciones de invierno. Toda la comida y los suministros están en tu sótano." Elsa se burló. Y después lo pensó. Una fiesta no dañaría el lugar, ____¿V____erdad? Y si algo sucedía, Olaf y Kristoff lo limpiarían todo. ¡Elsa ni siquiera tendría que participar en la fiesta! Siempre y cuando atrincherara su puerta._

_"__Vale, está bien____… ____Hagan su estúpida fiesta pero ustedes ____limpiarán el desastre después. Además, pongan llave a todas las puertas de los dormitorios. No quiero sábanas manchadas." Murmuró Elsa, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Kristoff mientras él seguía corriendo la voz sobre la fiesta. ____También se ganó una risa de Olaf mientras corrían por el pasillo. Olaf iba lanzando volantes explicando la ubicación de la fiesta. Oh, qué divertida sería esta noche._

* * *

___Prácticamente toda la escuela vino a la fiesta. Todos los jugadores de béisbol, de sóftbol, los bromistas, la gente normal, los fiesteros, todos estaban aquí. Incluso los chicos de____l equipo de____ fútbol se encontraban allí. Kristoff y Olaf lo notaron, pero se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían hablando con sus compañeros de equipo._

_"__¿Están disfrutando de la fiesta, chicos____?" ____Preguntó ____Olaf ____y un chico alto ____de cabello café arenoso y de ojos café suave le respondió. Él tenía un bronceado muy oscuro, pero no podía ser confundido con un afroamericano. No tenía tantos músculos como Olaf y Kristoff, pero tenía lo____s____ suficiente____s____ como para que las chicas hablasen y rieran tontamente por él._

_"__¡____Yup! ____A todo esto, chicos, ¿Cómo consiguieron el alcohol?" Kristoff se rió antes de chocar su hombro con el chico de manera juguetona, algo que adoptó de Elsa a lo largo ____de los años saliendo y pasando el rato juntos._

_"__¡Eso es un secreto, Sven____!" ____Todo el equipo de básquetbol estaba ubicado en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala de estar. La T.V. en la sala retumbaba por la música sonando por los parlantes. Kristoff se reía junto a sus compañeros de equipo cuando alguien tocó su hombro. É____l____ se volteó para encontrarse con Hans, y su sangre hirvió._

_'__Mantén la calma, Kristoff. No querrás romper nada que no puedas costear____.____'____Kristoff miró a Hans con desprecio. Hans solo se rió de él antes de dar un par de golpecitos a sus hombros y ofrecerle una mano._

_"____Kristopher, ____es el último día de escuela. Estamos en una fiesta en la que tú eres el anfitrión y no me gustaría que mis amigos y yo fuésemos echados a la fuerza. ¿Qué tal si solo por esta noche dejamos las cosas de lado y pretendemos que ninguno de los dos existe? ¿Hacer una tregua solo por esta noche?____" ____La mano de Hans se adelantó y Kristoff solo la miró. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Ninguno, ¿Verdad? Así que Kristoff estrechó la mano de Hans y la sacudió. Y al final, el trato se mantuvo. Los chicos del equipo de fútbol no causaron ningún alboroto ni rompieron nada, y los chicos del equipo de baloncesto no intervinieron. Todo transcurrió bien a lo largo de la noche. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde el inicio de la fiesta, el reloj señalaba las 12 A.M. y la gente seguía allí, bebiendo cortos de ____l____icor, jugando, bebiendo cerveza y ____enrollándose con gente al azar, probablemente debido a que todos estaban borrachos. Kristoff aún seguía un poco sobrio mientras Olaf ya estaba bebido. Kristoff subió las escaleras a la habitación de Elsa y golpeó la puerta de manera sonora. No hubo respuesta. Él sacudió el pomo de la puerta. Elsa se había encerrado dentro de la habitación. Entonces, Kristoff gritó sobre la fuerte música._

_"__¡Vamos,____ Elsa! ____¡Sal de allí y ven a disfrutar de la fiesta con nosotros! Olaf está borracho y va a jugar con la piñata." ____Kristoff rió, ganándose una respuesta de Elsa._

_"____Uh, no ____gracias____. ____Cuerpos sudorosos____, ____aliento alcohólico y Olaf podría provocar____nos____ alguna lesión. Paso."_

_"__¡Vamos____ Elsa! ____¡Tus mejores amigos están aquí pasándola tremendo y tú ni siquiera estás allí! ¡Tú eres tan anfitriona de esto como nosotros!"_

_"__¡__Yo no soy anfitriona de esta fiesta. Tú lo eres!" ____Elsa ____le gritó de vuelta a Kristoff a través de la puerta._

_"____Elsa, ____¿Por favor____?" ____Imploró ____Kristoff ____a través de la puerta____._

_"____No." ____Respondió ____Elsa ____de manera rotunda y Kristoff suspiró. Bajó las escaleras para ver cómo todos se divertían y comenzó a beber alcohol. Kristoff contó las veces que subió las escaleras para rogarle a Elsa que bajara, fueron cuatro ocasiones cada cinco minutos. Pero solo resultó en Elsa gritándole un 'no' como respuesta a Kristoff, sonaba más irritada con cada visita. A la cuarta visita, Kristoff suspiró y se dio por vencido. Bajó las escaleras y decidió que Elsa era una aguafiestas. Kristoff tomó su vaso rojo y comenzó a hundirse en el alcohol._

_"¡Es hora de hacer un concurso de 'quién bebe más' entre Sven y Olaf!" Kristoff rió sonoramente cuando alcanzó la cima d ella escalera._

___Elsa ____se había sentado en su ____habitación____, con su cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo arropado en una linda manta. Las luces estaban apagadas y ella estaba viendo unos dibujos animados. Elsa no sabía el por qué, pero en realidad nunca dejó de lado a los dibujos animados mientras se hacía mayor. ____Por otro lado____, Kristoff continuó molestándola una y otra vez sobre bajar a la fiesta, cada vez agravando más a Elsa. Finalmente, a la quinta vez que Kristoff llamó a su puerta, fue suficiente para Elsa. Ella se levantó de su cama he hizo su camino hacia la puerta pisando fuerte, abriéndola para gritarle a Kristoff. Esta vez, sin embargo, no era Kristoff quien estaba frente a su puerta. En cambio, ____era____ Anna. Llevaba un vestido muy corto de color rosa brillante. Ella miró a Elsa y se rió de su atuendo. Elsa solo rodó sus ojos antes de cerrarle la puerta a Anna. ____Anna ____era de verdad la última persona que quería ver. Pero Anna atascó la puerta con su pie derecho antes de que Elsa pudiera cerrarla. Elsa suspiró y abrió la puerta de par en par, y Anna sonrió antes de estirar su mano._

_"____H____ola____, ____soy____ Anna." Elsa ____podía oler el hálito alcohólico de Anna y arrugó su nariz. Elsa bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Anna sin ganas de aceptarla. ¿Acaso Anna no sabía quién era ella? Probablemente era a causa de que estaba borracha. Anna rió torpemente antes de ____tropezar en su camino hacia el interior de la habitación____, haciendo que Elsa se apartase para que la chica cayese de br____u____ces al suelo. Entonces, una voz rió a la distancia._

_"__¡____Anna!" ____Carcajeó la chica____. Elsa ____sabía que esa era la voz de Rapunzel, más conocida como la mejor amiga de Anna. Anna se levantó rápidamente antes de susurrarle a Elsa._

_"__¡Cierra la puerta____! ____¡____C____ierra la puerta____!" Elsa s____uspiró____. ____Ella no quería tener a otra persona ____detestable____ en su habitación así que cerró la puerta, oyendo la voz de Rapunzel aún en el pasillo. ____Elsa ____suspiró antes de camiar de regreso a su cama, con las caricaturas aún parpadeando en la oscuridad de la habitación. Anna miró a Elsa otra vez y notó que ésta estaba usando una camiseta celeste con copos de nieve blancos en lugar de lunares esparcidos por doquier. Se veía bastante grande puesto en ella, y no llevaba pantalones. ____Anna ____bajó la mirada a sus piernas largas y tonificadas. Maldición, eran bien proporcionadas y sensuales. Anna relamió sus labios antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la fría mirada de Elsa. Anna se ruborizó, pensando que había sido atrapada mientras mordía la esquina inferior de sus labios._

_"____Así que, uh...____¿Cuál es tu nombre?____" Anna ____quería al menos tener una pequeña conversación con la chica ____mientras estaban atrapadas en esa habitación. Elsa solo rodó sus ojos y volvió su mirada a los dibujos animados. Anna frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso había ignorado su pregunta?_

_"__¿Cuál es tu nombre, extraña de ojos azules____?" Elsa ____miró a Anna antes de volver a mirar sus caricaturas, y Anna se sintió herida. Nunca antes la habían ignorado. Todos estarían gustosos de iniciar una conversación con ella, a excepción de esta chica._

_"__Estás ebria____." Elsa ____dijo simplemente y Anna negó con la cabeza. Ella no estaba del todo ebria. Solo había bebido un vaso de alcohol antes de dejarlo. Ese era el por qué su amiga Rapunzel estaba tratando de encontrarla. Rapunzel quería que Anna bebiera más, quería tener una competencia de tragos con ella. Estúpidas cosas de adolescentes que los estúpidos adolescentes hacen. Anna contestó al comentario de Elsa._

_"__No estoy ebria____." Elsa ____le dio un vistazo antes de negar con la cabeza____._

_"____Tu amiga ya no está en el pasillo. Ella está probablemente en el primer piso. Te sugiero que te vayas." Le dijo fríamente Elsa a la chica que tenía en frente, y Anna negó con la cabeza._

_"____No ____hasta que primero consiga tu nombre.____" ____Canturreó ____Anna, ____haciendo que Elsa le diese una mirada de odio. Anna se encogió un poco hacia atrás antes de suspirar y asentir. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Anna miró a la extraña de ojos azules una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Anna escuchó un chasquido tras la puerta, indicando que la extraña había puesto seguro a su puerta._

___Anna ____decidió que debía ir a casa. No estaba de ánimo____s____ para festejar o conocer a nadie más. No después de su encuentro con la extraña de ojos azules que no quería nada con ella. Era como si ella odiase a Anna, pero Anna ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho a la chica para que la odiase. Justo cuando Anna había salido de la casa y entró a su auto para conducir a casa, miró el buzón que decía 'Parker' y sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Era Elsa Parker la chica de ojos azules? ¿____Al igual que____ la chica que Anna y sus amigos habían molestado siempre desde la escuela primaria? ____¿Era por eso que la chica le estaba dando la espalda? Anna frunció el ceño antes de encender su auto y dejar la casa, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que 'casualmente' pasaría por el vecindario otra vez por el resto del verano. El vecindario ni siquiera estaba en su ruta a casa, ni hacia el centro comercial, ni hacia la escuela, la casa de Rapunzel o hacia ningún otro lugar. Aún así, Anna siempre conducía y pasaba frente a la casa todos los días durante el verano solo porque al momento de llegar a casa, Elsa asaltaba su mente. Elsa se abría paso hacia los sueños de Anna lo cual provocó que los sentimientos de Anna por Elsa se acrecentaran. Esto la asustó en su momento, y aún la sigue asustando un poco hasta ahora._

* * *

"Anna… Estás en las nubes otra vez." Manifestó Rapunzel y Anna negó con la cabeza, apartando el recuerdo. Maldición. Ella miró a Rapunzel con una sonrisa nerviosa. Rapunzel negó con la cabeza y dijo.

"Algo está pasando Anna. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Anna bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda al respecto. ¿Debía decirle a Rapunzel? Estaba preocupada de cómo reaccionaría ella a esta situación. Anna iba a hablar cuando escuchó la campana sonar. Salvada por la campana. Anna miró a Rapunzel con una sonrisa de disculpa y Rapunzel le hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

"¡Ahora tenemos matemáticas juntas, distraída! ¿No lo recuerdas? Ahora no puedes escapar de mí." Rapunzel rió, uniendo sus brazos con los de Anna, y Anna dejó escapar una risa incómoda como respuesta. Oh Dios, ¿Cómo iba a escapar de esta? Rapunzel y Anna estaban de pie en la mitad del pasillo principal cuando oyeron fuertes pisadas detrás de ellas. Anna se volteó para ver a Olaf, Kristoff y Elsa correr hacia el interior de la escuela. Obviamente iban tarde. Ella observó cuando Olaf, Kristoff y Elsa corrieron justo por la mitad del pasillo apartando y empujando a la gente, incluyendo a Anna y a Rapunzel. Ambas perdieron un poco el equilibrio y Elsa pedía disculpas a todos. En realidad ella no sabía a quién le pedía disculpas mientras los tres corrían a través del pasillo. Entonces Anna escuchó a Kristoff decir.

"Si llegamos tarde a la clase de el Sr. Buzner, él picará nuestros traseros y los pegará en su pared." Gritó Kristoff. Rapunzel dejó salir un bufido.

"Pelmazos groseros y desconsiderados." Murmuró Rapunzel. Anna miró a Elsa y su vestimenta. Ella llevaba una camiseta roja con la caricatura de una pasa. También llevaba unos pantalones cortos rasgados de color azul claro, y el cabello suelto. Aquella visión la dejó sin aire. En realidad, nunca había visto a Elsa con el cabello suelto, solo en un moño, una trenza, una cola de caballo, etc. Nunca antes lo había dejado suelto. Su cabello lucía tan suave y sedoso. Lucía hermoso en ella. Entonces Anna supo que estaban definitivamente en un apuro si Elsa ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recoger su cabello. Ella sintió que la mano de Rapunzel tiró suavemente de su brazo. Anna miró a Rapunzel, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.

"Solo vayamos a la clase de matemáticas, ¿Vale? No tienes que hablarme de ello si no estás lista." Anna asintió, confundida por el repentino cambio en la opinión de Rapunzel. Entonces Rapunzel y Anna se dirigieron hacia la clase de matemáticas, con sus brazos enlazados mientras oían a la gente cerrar sus casilleros y las disculpas de Elsa. Anna caminó hacia la clase con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

"Bienvenidos otra vez a las clases avanzadas de Inglés." Dijo el profesor. Su primer día de clases fue un martes, y ahora era miércoles. El profesor bajó su mirada hasta su portapapeles y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Los estudiantes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y vieron al profesor dejar los documentos en su escritorio antes de ir hacia la pizarra y destapar el plumón negro. Entonces, él anotó número por número. Al final, era un proyecto en grupos. Todos se quejaron de cómo ya había un proyecto asignado en el segundo día de clases. El profesor de Inglés, el señor Kane, observó a todos los estudiantes con una mirada atónita en su rostro.

"¿En serio? ¿Ustedes se están quejando por un simple proyecto en grupos? Este es el curso avanzado de Inglés, ¿Qué más esperaban? ¿Que los cuidara como bebés?" Dijo el Sr. Kane, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Elsa. Le estaba empezando a agradar este profesor.

"Saben, cuando tenía su edad nosotros estábamos agradecidos de tener un proyecto en grupo en vez de tener un proyecto individual. Cuando se trataba de un proyecto individual, habían miradas inquisidoras atravesando tu alma, deseando que falles solo para que ellos estén satisfechos de que alguien más cayó junto a ellos." El profesor rió. Todos solo se limitaron a observa al profesor.

El Sr. Kane era conocido por ser uno de los mejores profesores que tenía esta escuela. Él tenía un montón de conocimientos, ya sean sobre el Inglés, o sobre cualquier otra cosa.

"Ahora, sus proyectos serán simples. Nada muy difícil. De hecho, será el proyecto más fácil que jamás tendrán en todo el año escolar." Afirmó el Sr. Kane. El pizarrón tenía ocho grupos, cada uno con tres números.

"Serán agrupados al azar. Este proyecto terminará para el fin de semana. Tienen hoy y el jueves para trabajar en él. El viernes será el día de presentación. ¿Alguna pregunta? " Todos negaron y el profesor barajó un pequeño mazo de cartas.

"Irán por números, ya sea un siete, un Rey o un As. Una vez que ya esté formado el grupo, escriban sus nombres bajo uno de los números en la pizarra y esperen para más instrucciones." Elsa mordió su labio inferior suavemente, mirando a su alrededor, a sus compañeros de clase. Ella conocía a la mayoría de las personas que habían ahí, considerando el hecho que ellos habían tomado otras clases avanzadas este año. Elsa sabía que ellos podrían probablemente zafar de esto con facilidad. El Sr. Kane comenzó a caminar por el salón de clases mientras los estudiantes tomaban sus cartas y miraban a sus vecinos para ver si tenían la misma.

Entonces el Sr. Kane llegó al puesto de Olaf. Olaf tomó la carta y asintió antes de ponerla boca abajo en su escritorio. Luego, el Sr. Kane fue al puesto de Elsa. Ella alzó la vista hacia su profesor de inglés para ver que tenía una sonrisa amistosa. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa antes de recibir su carta y mirarla. Ella podía sentir la mirada de Olaf y le mostró a él su carta. El rostro de Olaf se iluminó cuando vio que ambos tenían la misma carta. Una vez que el Sr. Kane había entregado todas las cartas, se sentó en su escritorio y les indicó a todos que encontraran a su grupo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Olaf y Elsa no podían encontrar a su último integrante.

Finalmente, cuando todos habían encontrado asientos donde sus compañeros de grupo estaban, una persona se mantuvo de pie tres filas tras ellos. Anna los miró, con su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia un costado y con una carta en la mano, un As. La misma carta que Elsa y Olaf tenían. Elsa miró a Olaf, quien la miró de vuelta con precaución. Ambos vieron a Anna acercarse a ellos con la carta en su mano. Elsa suspiró y se sentó en su asiento. Olaf se aproximó a la pizarra para escribir sus nombres en ella. Anna se sentó justo detrás de Elsa y el profesor comenzó a recolectar todas sus cartas. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, Olaf volvió a su asiento y vio al profesor aclarar su garganta antes de decir.

"Esos integrantes deben ser personas que conozcan. Deben conocerlos a diestra y siniestra. Lo interior y lo exterior. Deben conocer cada pequeño detalle esencial sobre ellos. No importa si los odian o les desagradan por completo; este es su proyecto asignado. Deben memorizarlo todo y nada sobre sus dos compañeros. Cuando se presenten el viernes, les haré preguntas al azar, las cuales responderán y verán si son válidas o no. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Todos negaron y el rostro de Elsa contuvo un fruncido de ceño. En realidad, podrían haberla puesto con cualquiera. Con cualquiera excepto ella. El profesor asintió y dio el pase para que la clase se pusiera a trabajar. El salón completo estalló en charlas mientras Elsa, Olaf y Anna se quedaron sentados allí, quietos y en silencio. Después de tres minutos gastados en nada, Anna tomó la palabra.

"Bueno… Esto es incómodo." Declaró ella, y Olaf asintió. Él volteó su mesa para mirar a Anna y darle una sonrisa amistosa. Esto era por su calificación, así que debía trabajar por ello. Elsa, por otro lado, mantuvo su espalda hacia ellos. Olaf frunció el ceño y dio un resoplido antes de levantarse de su asiento e ir al hacia el de Elsa. Él volteó el asiento de Elsa, con ella aún sentada en él para que de esa manera ella pudiera verlos de frente. Elsa miró a cualquier lugar menos a Anna, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de ella. Olaf se sentó y se echó a reír, extendiéndole su mano a Anna.

"Hola, ¡Soy Olaf!" Olaf sonrió de manera brillante y Anna tomó su mano con una sonrisa.

"Soy Anna." Entonces Olaf miró a Elsa, quien estaba garabateando algo en su cuaderno, el cual estaba escondido de la vista de todos. Olaf empujó el hombro de Elsa, y ella lo ignoró. Olaf la empujó otra vez, pero con un poco más de fuerza. Esto hizo que Elsa casi se cayera de su asiento. Olaf le hizo un gesto a Elsa en dirección a Anna y Elsa suspiró. Ella extendió su mano y puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"Hola, soy Elsa." Anna le miró vacilante antes de tomar su mano, sintiendo pequeños choques eléctricos recorriendo su cuerpo. Anna le sonrió y respondió.

"Soy Anna." Ambas soltaron sus manos y Elsa volvió a dibujar. Olaf hizo sonar sus palmas.

"Bueno, ¡Esto va a tener un buen comienzo! Así que Anna, háblanos sobre ti." Dijo Olaf, puso su barbilla estaba en su palma derecha y se inclinó sobre su codo. Él observó a Anna con interés y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Uh bueno… ¿Me gusta comer chocolate?" Dijo Anna y Olaf sonrió.

"¡A Elsa también! ¿No es cierto, Elsa?" Elsa no le contestó a Olaf y continuó garabateando en su cuaderno. Ana suspiró antes de continuar.

"¿Te gusta el chocolate,Olaf?"

"¡Me gusta el chocolate caliente!Aunque en realidad no soy un fan del chocolate, Kristoff tampoco lo es. Soy más del tipo de chico que prefiere la vainilla." Indicó Olaf con un gesto de ternura.

"¿Tienes hermanos, Olaf?"

"Bueno, ¡Yo considero a Elsa y a Kristoff como mi familia! Pero, si ellos no cuentan, entonces no. Soy hijo único. ¡Y Elsa también lo es! ¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Olaf. Olaf sabía que Elsa no iba a participar en esto, para nada. Así que Olaf decidió responder por Elsa, ya que la conocía como a un libro.

"Nope, solo soy yo." Indicó Anna y Olaf asintió.

"¿Por qué simplemente no hacemos preguntas de ida y vuelta? Así yo podría hacerte una pregunta, tú la responderías y yo podría darte mi respuesta y la de Elsa. Luego tú haces una pregunta y yo te respondo por mí y por Elsa, y entonces tú responderías a tu propia pregunta. ¿Cómo suena eso?" Anna asintió con su cabeza en aprobación. Así que, sería una especie de juego como el 'veinte preguntas'.

"¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita para hacer en tu tiempo libre?" Preguntó Olaf.

"Pasar el rato con amigos, ver películas, e ir al parque."

"La mía es pasar el rato con mis amigos e ir a las canchas de baloncesto. Las de Elsa son leer, ver películas y espero que también sea pasar el rato con los amigos." Olaf pestañeó mirando a Elsa, quien solo lo ignoró y siguió con su lápiz.

"¿Qué comes normalmente al desayuno?"

"Bueno, Elsa y yo comemos lo que sea que tengamos. Probablemente serían huevos, tocino o panqueques."

"Yo como panqueques con chips de chocolate."

Olaf y Anna continuaron su ir y venir de preguntas mientras Elsa solo se quedó allí, sentada, dibujando en su cuaderno. El periodo pasó rápido y la campana sonó, señalando el inicio de la clase siguiente. Elsa se levantó y metió su cuaderno en su bolso antes de caminar fuera del salón de clases. Olaf le dio a Anna una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento por su comportamiento. ¡Aunque fue un placer hablar contigo! Así que todo está listo, ¿Verdad? Mañana solo tenemos que hacernos preguntas el uno al otro, ¡Y entonces estaremos listos para el viernes!" Dijo Olaf. Anna asintió con su cabeza antes de levantarse y empezar a guardar sus cosas. Ella vio a Olaf correr rápidamente tras Elsa y Anna dejó salir un suspiro.

"Joder, conseguir su atención va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Hacer que deje de disgustarle va a ser más difícil de lo que creí." Murmuró Anna antes de encaminarse hacia su siguiente clase, la cual era por casualidad con Elsa, Olaf y Kristoff. Al menos tenía un amigo cercano al que conocía en su siguiente clase.


End file.
